


Adrien's Fake Girlfriend

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: AU August 2018 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU August, AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien has a girlfriend, Adrinette, Alya Césaire Ships It, Badass Alya Césaire, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Customer Marinette, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Instant Attraction, Junior Designer Marinette, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Or does he, Server Adrien, Smitten Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: The first time Marinette meets Adrien is when he serves her and Alya at a restaurant Nathalie had recommended to her as part of her celebration in gaining a junior designer position at Gabriel Fashions. Adrien has left the family business and is working to make his dreams come true, much to Gabriel's intense dissatisfaction. Marinette doesn't make the connection between the two because the Agreste men have a confusing relationship, to say the least. However, that doesn't stop her from helping Adrien out during a sticky situation that exposes his dating status. Her solution? To pose as his girlfriend.





	1. Promotion Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of AU Yeah August: Fake Dating.

 

"Hey, girl, I made it." The redhead hurried toward her friend, wrapping her in a tight hug. "So, what's the good news you couldn't wait to share?"

"I got the job." 

"No way! That's awesome, M. I knew you could do it." Alya turned toward the doors of the restaurant where Marinette had asked to meet her. With a smirk, she asked, "Does this mean you're paying for lunch?"

Marinette couldn't control the happy giggles bubbling out of her as she nodded, her gaze fond as it regarded her best friend. 

The two walked inside, greeting the maitre d with soft words and a request for a table near the windows. The day had been a nice one and they wanted to enjoy the sun's warm rays as they ate. 

Lucky for them, the young man was happy to accommodate them. Marinette had her suspicions that the maitre d had a bit of an attraction to Alya. She bit back her smile, feeling for the young man because she knew he didn't stand a chance. Not since Nino had come in the picture anyway. Alya was completely smitten with the DJ and showed no signs of lessening any time soon.

They followed the young man to the table he'd chosen for them, pulling out Alya's seat with a flourish that had Marinette coughing to hide her giggles. She merely shook her head when he incidentally ignored her, pulling out her seat herself and sitting across from her friend.

"You know it isn't right you gain so much attention." Marinette's smile took the sting from her words. She picked up a menu and began perusing the listings. "That poor guy is going to think he has a chance, you know?"

Alya waved her hand in dismissal, her eyes traveling over the swanky interior of the restaurant. While Marinette had known what to expect, she could tell her friend was feeling a little out of her depth though Alya made a great show in hiding it. If she hadn't been at the restaurant a few months back, Marinette would have felt the same way. 

She went back to gazing over the menu when she heard Alya's sharp gasp.

"Are you sure we can afford this place, M?" 

The designer offered her friend a smile. "Yes, Nathalie actually sent me here as a reward for landing the job. She even gave me a corporate card to comp the meal with. She'd told me M. Agreste had been quite impressed with my latest portfolio."

Alya's near shout had a few patrons glancing their way. "That's amazing, M. You'll be running that place before you know it."

A blush crept up Marinette's cheeks as she whispered, "I wouldn't go that far. I'm just pleased he liked my designs well enough."

"Only an idiot can't see how talented you are." 

A tall blond man stepped up to their table, a soft smile greeting them as he asked, "What can I tempt, you ladies, with today?"

Oh, no, Marinette thought mere seconds before Alya answered for them, causing her previous blush to darken the rosy color on her cheeks.

"I'm sure you can tempt us with anything, sunshine."

"Alya!" Marinette sent her friend a warning glare though Alya smirked in response, a challenge in her eyes. Hoping to save face with their server, she turned to him. "I'm sorry for my friend. I think she's coming down with something."

As her gaze met his summer green eyes, she gulped. She hadn't been expecting someone quite so good-looking as the man standing before her. His golden locks pulled back into a ponytail while a few stray strands defied their confinement and settled behind his ears. She shouldn't be noticing how nice he looked in his crisp white shirt with a black tie and matching slacks. His small golden nametag glowing as it reflected the sun's incoming rays. 

"It's all right." His smile grew a bit, the corners dimpling as his gaze remained on hers. "I'm quite used to it."

"Still! We're here to enjoy the food, not tease the staff, Alya." Marinette's gaze strayed toward her friend, shooting another glare before coming back to their server. "Thank you. Um?"

"Adrien." He pulled out a small notepad and asked, "What would, you beautiful ladies, like to drink?"

He jotted down their drink requests, both non-alcoholic since they both had work after lunch. Marinette knew how Gabriel felt about employees drinking while still on duty, thanking her luck she didn't imbibe often enough to be bothered by the rule. 

"Are you ready to order as well?" His gaze remained on Marinette, soft warmth that surprised her as she wondered what she'd done to earn such a look from someone as handsome as Adrien.

"We'll take you to go," Alya piped up.

"Alya! I swear if you don't stop," Marinette hissed at her friend, her eyes shooting daggers. "Leave the poor man alone. He's here to work, not be hassled by the patrons."

Adrien chuckled. "It's really all right. I promise. My girlfriend will get a kick out of this story when I tell her."

He had a girlfriend? Of course, he had a girlfriend. Look at him, silly. Why wouldn't he have a girlfriend? 

Alya finally toned it down, much to Marinette's relief, as they ordered their meals and allowed Adrien to return to his duties.

"I'm sorry, girl. He's cute, too." Alya's gaze followed Adrien to the kitchen. When she turned to face the designer, she whispered, "You two would make a cute couple if he wasn't already taken."

As Marinette dared a peek at their blond server, she couldn't help but agree with Alya's assessment though she had no intention of saying so aloud.

After all, he had a girlfriend. What chance did she have with him?


	2. Smitten Kitten

 

Adrien pasted on his best smile as he greeted his newest table, his gaze straying to the two women near the window. Well, one woman in particular as she laughed at whatever her friend said. She captured his full attention when most could merely gain just a glimmer. Something about her drew him in and made him ache to remain near her, a comforting aura that surrounded her as she continued to dine on the meal she'd chosen. 

"So, handsome, when do you get off work today? I'd love to see what other services you might provide," one of the bolder women from his new table said, her lips looser with the imbibing of alcohol at the bar as she waited with her friends for their table. 

He muttered something unintelligible as he fought the desire to shudder at the open lust she wore. It made him uncomfortable that some women and even men could be so bold with a person they'd just met, preferring those that treated him like the young woman he couldn't quite stop staring at as he worked. 

He wondered if he'd get the opportunity to learn her name before she left, having only heard an initial as her friend called her. M wasn't much to go on as he tried to picture the dark-haired, blue-eyed beauty as a Melanie or Michelle. Neither name suited her in his not-so-humble opinion. 

A nagging thought at the back of his mind brought him up short, recalling the girlfriend he told her he had and the stories she loved to hear from his days at the restaurant.

With a sigh, he moved toward the kitchen to gather the drinks ordered by the ladies at his newest table, fighting against his instincts to seek out some confirmation that the young woman with her tenacious friend might find him attractive. 

Lost in thought, he nearly upended his tray as an amused voice behind him said, "Relax, sunshine! I just wanted to let you know my friend is ready for the check."

He glanced at Alya for a moment before finding the ability to nod, dropping off the drinks he still held before approaching the table where the young woman sat alone, a soft smile gracing her features. 

"I trust you enjoyed your meal?" he asked as he pulled out his small folder with their check prepared.

Her smile widened a bit as she met his gaze with those blue eyes that could drown a man if she desired. "Oh, yes, it was perfect, Adrien. Thank you."

Before he could hand over the small, black folder, she pulled out her credit card and handed it to him, her smile still in place as she said, "I got a promotion today, so my boss sent me here to celebrate."

He returned her smile. "Sounds like a great boss to have."

As he read the name on the card, his smile froze, his eyes reading and rereading the golden letters until they blurred in his vision. 

 _This can't be happening_ , he thought as he finally raised his gaze to meet hers.

"You work for Gabriel Agreste at Agreste Fashion?" He would never know how he got his mouth to work long enough to pose the question, but he found himself too paralyzed to move as he awaited her answer, still not sure he could believe what he read on that incriminating card, bearing Nathalie's name.

"Mmhmm. I've just been promoted to Junior Designer," she offered, her smile breaking his heart as he fought down the rising anger and the touch of panic within him. 

Forcing himself to stay calm, he nodded, his once-model smile in place despite the years of disuse. "Let me get this ready for you."

Walking away proved a lot harder than he ever imagined as his desire to confront her and see if she'd been given the promotion as a dangling carrot to spy on him. He wouldn't put it past his father or Nathalie for that matter, both being so certain he couldn't handle living in the world without them making his decisions on everything. He'd worked hard to prove that he could these past several months, and he refused to let some pretty bait they tossed his way defeat him. He refused to tuck tail and return home like some wayward, petulant child.

It took him several tries to swipe the card correctly, processing the payment through the high-tech machine in front of him. Using the few seconds he had to wait, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Nathalie, informing her to expect him after his shift. He wasn't about to let this go if she had something up her sleeve in sending this young woman to check up on him. 

"Hey, Marinette, you free this weekend? Nino has a gig and he really wants us there to hear it," Alya said as she sat across from the raven-haired beauty.

 _Marinette? The name fit her far better than he thought any could_ , he thought, drawing near the table once more. 

Fixing his model smile once again, he bid the ladies a good day, turning before either could guess at the sudden change in him. He may not care for her profession and her connection to his father, but she still held a possibly decent tip for him, should she find his service exemplary. 

He wasn't about to bring down the wrath of his employer by having her mad at him for creating a scene, the absolute last thing he wanted, either, if anyone asked. It'd only prove his father correct in believing Adrien unfit for living on his own. 

No, he'd save his angry words for the one more responsible than Marinette for the plight he found himself. He'd save them for Nathalie, not sure if he cared what excuse she had to give. He spared a final glance at the young woman as she walked beside her friend, his heart giving the smallest pang as she walked out the door and out of his sight.

 _He had a girlfriend_ , he thought to himself though he knew that lie wouldn't work for long. Not when he had Marinette dancing through his mind, teasing and taunting him with her bright aura. 

Yep, he was in trouble.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 6/10/19: This story will be completed and is on my list to finish. Right now, I'm working on a schedule to make this happen for all my WIPs. I will update everyone in the near future the progress being made for this story and other WIPs here on AO3.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
